Lullaby for a prince
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Mimi observa a su hijo dormir, ha estado teniendo pesadillas y eso le preocupa. No son solo temores de un niño, parecían ser una advertencia de algo terrible. Ya había pasado, un día trágico que los había marcado a todos. Este fic participa en el "Torneo: escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

Este fic participa en el " **Torneo: escribe a partir de una premisa** " del foro " **Proyecto 1-8** ".

* * *

 **Premisa:**

Ninguno de ellos había pedido ser un héroe. Ninguno de ellos entendía bien de niños lo que significaba. Ahora que han crecido, llegan las preguntas. ¿Realmente quieren ser héroes?

* * *

 **Lullaby for a prince**

* * *

Mimi abrió la ventana para que el pájaro pudiera pasar, intercambió unas semillas para aves por el sobre que se encontraba atado en una de sus patas y se dirigió al sofá más cercano para leer su contenido. De haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias se habría puesto a celebrar por tan singular visita incluso teorizado que era una carta para Hogwarts a pesar de saber que ella era demasiado mayor para asistir al colegio y que a su hijo todavía le faltan algunos años para cumplir la edad reglamentaria.

Lo primero que reconoció fue la letra de Taichi y dejó de leer. Trató de prepararse mentalmente, las últimas veces que su amigo le había escrito por ese medio era para contarle malas noticias y dudaba que en esa ocasión quisiera socializar. El sonido de la voz de Palmon la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Taichi escribió —le dijo mientras le mostraba la carta.

Palmon tomó asiento a su lado. No dijo nada pero Mimi no necesito de palabras para entender que a ella tampoco la hacía feliz la noticia. No era que Palmon estuviera enojada con Taichi, ambas lo apreciaban demasiado, era el recuerdo de la última vez que tuvieron noticias de él fue cuando les dijo que debían irse a vivir a ese lugar tan apartado y que no debía comunicarse con los otros elegidos si no era por medio de un pájaro.

—¿Crees que debería leerla? —preguntó temerosa.

—Quizás sea algo importante, mejor no esperemos —respondió Palmon, lucía angustiada.

"Hemos logrado una reunión".

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que ambas entendieran la situación. Hubieran preferido más detalles pero sabía lo peligroso de que aquella carta llegara a manos incorrectas. Mimi no sabía si eran buenas o malas noticias, Koushiro había dicho que realmente necesitaban de esa oportunidad pero también que de fracasar la guerra sería inevitable.

¿Quién crees que haya cedido? ¿La Organización de Digimon o la ONU? —preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No sé —respondió Palmon —, la Organización de Digimon fue creada como defensa y los humanos no se quedan atrás.

—¿Deberíamos ir? —le preguntó Palmon, Mimi no pudo saber qué era lo que pensaba.

—Dime Palmon ¿Somos héroes?

—Sí —respondió Palmon, su voz denotaba lo mucho que confiaba en ellos y eso le dolió.

—Ninguno de nosotros pidió ser un héroe, fuimos llevado a un mundo que no conocíamos, creímos ser héroes pero nunca supimos realmente lo que hacíamos y ahora que sé lo que hace un héroe no sé si quiero serlo.

—Te arrepientes de haberme conocido —preguntó Palmon sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo.

—Nunca —se apresuró en agregar Mimi —, es solo que no estoy segura de querer hacer esto, de poder hacerlo, el mundo pide demasiado, más de lo que puedo dar.

—Eres una heroína —le dijo Palmon y Mimi quiso sentir un poco de la confianza que su camarada tenía —, tus amigos también lo son, ustedes fueron los que salvaron al Digimundo, con la fuerza de su corazón.

—Lo fui, ahora he crecido y las cosas han cambiado.

No era la primera vez que Mimi se cuestionaba si ella estaba haciendo lo correcto, ni siquiera la primera vez que sentía un vacío tan grande en su pecho. De niña había visto a inocentes morir por protegerla, por darle a ella y a sus amigos una oportunidad de salvar al Digimundo, cada una de esas pérdidas la había afectado, incluso por un tiempo dejó la batalla para buscar su propio camino y hacerlo a su manera pero nunca dudó que fuera una heroína. Junto a sus amigos había sido elegida para cumplir con una noble misión.

Las cosas cambiaron. Creció y sintió que había perdido lo que de niña representó su mayor fortaleza. De niña creía que solo existían dos bandos, los buenos y los malos, de grande no estaba tan segura, había visto a los buenos, no se sentía cómoda llamándolos de ese modo, hacer cosas terribles, horribles en verdad justificándolo todo por el bien mayor, y a los malos ser los protagonistas de actos nobles. Taichi solía decir que más que buenos y malos lo que había era bandos, cada uno defendía lo que creía correcto.

El que ella se encontrara en ese lugar era prueba de ello. No se arrepentía de su amistad con Palmon, nunca lo haría. Ambas habían pasado por tantas cosas, habían vivido momentos felices y momentos dolorosos, era solo que a veces se preguntaba si ella estaba hecha paa ser una heroína o si valía la pena lo que había hecho.

—Si lo buscarás en tu interior podrías encontrarlo —agregó Palmon con mayor insistencia —, te necesitamos.

Mimi no pudo negar las palabras de Palmon. En la carta de Taichi no decía que necesitaran de ayuda pero ella sabía que así era. La última vez que se había organizado un encuentro entre digimon y humanos había terminado tan mal que los vínculos entre ambos mundos se habían roto en su totalidad. Los elegidos pudieron conservar a sus digimon y eso solo fue porque lo mantenían en secreto, ni siquiera habían podido hablar entre ellos sin temer por su seguridad.

—Mami.

Mimi volteó y se encontró con su hijo enrollando un trozo de su pijama, más que adormilado lucía asustado. En su cabeza llevada a su camarada Tanemon. El pequeño Digimon se encontraba profundamente dormido, en ocasiones se le escapaban algunos pequeños ronquidos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó con voz dulce y notó a su pequeño estremecerse.

—Tuve un sueño horrible, todo era rojo y tenía calor y miedo.

—Tranquilo, solo era una pesadilla —le dijo Mimi y se sintió culpable, no era la primera vez que su hijo decía esas cosas o tenía esa clase de sueños.

Mimi y Palmon intercambiaron miradas, temerosas de lo que eso podría significar. No era la primera vez que el pequeño tenía una pesadilla pero por lo general estos eran los clásicos temores de un niño no imágenes que parecían sacadas de una película de terror. La primera vez que el hijo de Mimi tuvo ese sueño fue días antes de que ocurriera el atentado y la última fue cuando los lazos entre humanos y digimon fueron rotos.

Todo había comenzado la noche antes de la tragedia. Mimi había visto a su hijo colarse en su habitación, con su Tanemon en la cabeza, ambos notablemente alterados, nacieron el mismo día pero ese no era el único lazo que compartían. No le había permitido ver las noticias pero las pesadillas continuaron, no quería creer que de alguna forma su hijo estuviera conectado con la realidad.

Podía ser una coincidencia pero lo dudaban. La exactitud con la que ocurrieron los hechos era difícil de ignorar. Si antes tenían dudas en ese momento lo confirmaban, alguien no quería que las relaciones entre Digimon y humanos se arreglaran. Aquel día había pasado a la historia como uno de los más oscuros. Niños y digimon se encontraban jugando cuando fueron atacados. No se pudo saber lo que ocurrió, nadie sobrevivió para contar la historia. Cuando los rescatistas entraron para cumplir su trabajo no había nada que hacer.

Las reacciones no tardaron en llegar. Hubo investigaciones pero no resultados y al final todos se guiaron por especulaciones. Mimi recordaba cuando Taichi les había dicho que falló. Él, como intermediario entre el Digimundo y el mundo humano no pudo lograr que llegaran a un acuerdo. Los humanos pedían justicia, los digimon también pero ninguna supo aplicarla y al final lo que hicieron fue cobrar venganza.

Pensó en escribirle a Ken. Aunque sabía que toda la información relacionada con la investigación era clasificada una parte de ella necesitaba saber algo. Si se iba a dar un nuevo encuentro sería necesario tener una idea a lo que se enfrentaban. No sabía si su hijo tenía una habilidad especial pero una parte de ella le decía que era su deber hacer algo.

Luego se reprendió por ese pensamiento. Si preguntaba estaría involucrándose y para eso no había marcha atrás. Una parte de ella quería ayudar a sus amigos, hacer algo para arreglar la situación pero otra parte de ella tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su hijo. Había sufrido mucho al notar como le afectaron las pesadillas, visiones quizás, del trágico acontecimiento que marcó un punto en la historia del Digimundo y el mundo humano para mal, que dejó muchas pérdidas y familias destrozadas. Esa noche Mimi dejó que su hijo y Tanemon durmieran en su cama. Fue difícil lograr que se durmieran y solo lo hicieron después que les cantara una canción de cuna.

—Mimi —la llamó Palmon —. ¿Crees que esos sueños signifiquen algo?

—No lo sé, pero odiaría que fuera así porque significaría que está por repetirse.

—Deberíamos llamar a Koushiro, él sabría qué hacer.

—No dudo que sea así pero sabes que él no se dejaría encontrar.

—No podemos solo quedarnos sin hacer nada —le dijo Palmon, no había llegado a gritar pero su voz denotaba molestia.

—Lo sé —le dijo y se sorprendió a sí misma con su respuesta —. Es que tengo miedo, tú, Tanemon y mi hijo son todo lo que tengo, no sé qué haría si los perdiera.

Palmon no le dijo nada y eso fue peor que cualquier respuesta. Sus ojos reflejaban enojo y decepción. Pensó que se iría y la dejaría sola pero no fue así. Palmon le dio la espalda y fingió dormir. Mimi la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba despierta y que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión.

Mimi recibió una carta de Sora, contenía una fecha y un lugar. Eso la hizo dudar. Aunque la información que contenía la carta era escaza sabía que necesitaban de su ayuda, no le habrían informado de la reunión si tuvieran otra opción. Su primer pensamiento fue escribirle a Sora y decirle que no podría ir pero no llegó a escribir una palabra, el recuerdo de su hijo la hizo detenerse. No quería creer que sus pesadillas estaban relacionadas con lo ocurrido pero tampoco podía negar las coincidencias.

—Palmon, ¿crees que si se logra llegar a un acuerdo entre digimon y humanos las pesadillas se detengan?

—Quiero creer que sí —respondió Palmon con sinceridad.

—Quizás sea una señal que ignoramos por miedo, puede que solo lo estemos lastimando.

—No importa lo que decidas, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Mimi no hizo ningún intento por controlar las lágrimas, eran demasiados los sentimientos que se encontraban en su interior luchando por salir. Palmon la rodeó con sus brazos y con eso le transmitió algo de calma. Su amiga había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles y había sido un gran apoyo cuando tuvo que cuidar sola de su hijo.

—¿Sabes, Palmon? No soy una heroína y no pienso serlo —le dijo Mimi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro —, solo soy una mujer que desea proteger a sus seres queridos y una madre, tengo miedo, no te lo voy a negar pero hay veces en que debes sobreponerte al temor.


End file.
